Outsider
by Nightmare Hurricane
Summary: Fawnkit is the kit of Batstar and Berrysong. The clan thinks she's strange and her parents ignore her. However they'll all regret that when Fawnkit is given the choice to either save the clan... or destroy it. Will she really destroy the clan that has treated her like an outsider or will she save them all?
1. Prologue

**CaveClan**  
**Leader**  
Batstar-A dark brown tom with large ears  
**Deputy**  
Applenose-A red brown she-cat with green eyes  
**Medicine Cat**  
Berrysong-A light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
**Warriors**  
Heatherpool-A pale gray she-cat with blue eyes _Apprentice: Owlpaw_  
Ivyshadow-A dark gray tom  
Yellowgaze-A small black tom with yellow eyes _Apprentice: Lionpaw_  
Rosethorn-A pale brown she-cat with long fur  
Toadbelly-A dark brown tom with a white belly  
Moontalon-A silver she-cat _Apprentice: Ravenpaw_  
Jaggedstripe-A white tom with black jagged tabby stripes _Apprentice: Volepaw_  
Stormcall-A gray tom  
Bluemist-A blue-gray she-cat  
Mousepelt-A gray tom with white legs  
Spidertooth-A brown tom with black ears _Apprentice: Darkpaw_  
Snownose-A fluffy white she-cat  
Rabbitflight-A calico she-cat _Apprentice: Sandpaw_  
Jaygaze-A silver tom with blue eyes  
Rockfang-A brown tom  
**Apprentices**  
Volepaw-A golden brown tom  
Sandpaw-A sandy colored she-cat  
Owlpaw-A white tom with black and brown spots  
Ravenpaw-A black tom with yellow eyes  
Lionpaw-A golden brown she-cat  
Darkpaw-A dark gray tabby she-cat  
**Queens**  
Echomist-A blue gray she-cat(Expecting Mousepelt's kits)  
Wolfberry-A white she-cat with gray stripes(Mother of Toadbelly's kits, Graykit, Nightkit, and Mudkit)  
Socks-A cream colored she-cat with white legs, former kittypet(Mother of Ivyshadow's kits, Birdkit and Sweetkit)  
**Kits**  
Graykit-A gray she-cat  
Nightkit-A black tom  
Mudkit-A brown tabby tom  
Birdkit-A misty gray she-cat  
Sweetkit-A cream she-cat  
Fawnkit-A chestnut she-cat with a white belly and lighter spots covering her pelt, the kit of Batstar and Berrysong

A dark brown tom with a white belly watched three kits play fight in a cave. The cave was their home. The cave cats lived in a rocky land with a few rivers running across it but almost no signs of plant life.  
"Hey, Graykit, Nightkit, Mudkit, why don't you go and play with Fawnkit?" asked the tom. The three kits stopped.  
"No way." said Mudkit.  
"Yeah, we don't like her." said Nightkit. Graykit only nodded her head.  
Toadbelly was shocked. "Why not?" he asked.  
"She's strange." said Mudkit.  
"How?" asked Toadbelly.  
"We'll show you." said Nightkit. The three kits lead their father into the nursery. A fawn-like she-cat was curled up in a nest all alone. Ever since she had been old enough to eat prey Berrysong had left the nursery. The whole clan had disapproved of Batstar and Berrysong's relationship, however StarClan took no notice and the two were still mates to this day, they just paid no attention to their kit.  
Graykit reached out a paw and poked Fawnkit. Fawnkit opened her eyes and looked at the four cats. "Hello." she said. Her voice was soft and gentle, as if it was the calm wind that blew in the forest near CaveClan's territory.  
"Do you want to play?" asked Nightkit. Fawnkit hesitated for a moment.  
"I kinda wanted to play with Shimmerkit. She's nicer." said Fawnkit.  
Toadbelly gave Fawnkit a confused glance. "Who's Shimmerkit?" he asked.  
"She's a silver she-cat with a blue gray stripe along her spine. She's pretty with the stars in her pelt and all." said Fawnkit.  
"See?" asked Mudkit.  
Toadbelly was staring at Fawnkit with wide eyes. _Because she's Berrysong's kit she must have the power to see StarClan cats in her dreams... that's strange. My kits are right!_ thought Toadbelly.  
"Father?" asked Mudkit.  
Toadbelly looked at Mudkit and nodded. "Alright." he said. Toadbelly and his kits left the nursery. Fawnkit watched them go with sadness in her eyes, the sadness increased even more when Echomist entered the nursery.  
"Poor Echomist..." Fawnkit whispered under her breath.


	2. Chapter 1

**I realized that there are no elders, let's just say they all died of greencough  
I probably should have said this before, but I don't own Warriors XD**

* * *

_"All I have ever known is this land here. This starry land full of spirits. I just wish I could live, to see the world below." said a star-pelted she-cat.  
"I'm sorry Shimmerkit. All I can do is try and get you your name." said a fawn-pelted she-cat. The star kit closed her eyes and sighed. "Maybe The Judge will grant you a second chance at life later on."  
"No. I don't think he will. After all, my body hasn't been born yet." said the star kit.  
"Never give up hope! You know... you're kind of lucky you get to stay like that as a StarClan cat. You won't ever get older or any scars." said the fawn-pelted kit.  
The star kit dug her claws into the ground. "I want to defend CaveClan with my life. I want to tell my own stories to the others. I want to get scars... I want love." said the star kit. The fawn kit touched her muzzle to the star kit's shoulder.  
"I'll get you that second chance... one day I will. I promise, even if I have to yell at The Judge himself." said the fawn kit. The star kit answered with a purr._

Fawnkit was torn from her sleep when a startled yowl came from Echomist.  
"Get Berrysong! My kits are coming!" she yowled. A cat that smelled of herbs rushed in.  
_My mother..._ Fawnkit thought bitterly. Mousepelt came soon after Berrysong.  
"Don't worry Echomist." Berrysong calmly said. Echomist's yowl had woken up the two other queens and their kits.  
Soon two kits laid at Echomist's belly. Echomist was licking one, a tom, while Berrysong started to lick the other. A she-cat that Fawnkit recognized. Shimmerkit! "It's no use. She died before she was born." Fawnkit whispered.  
"Are the kits okay?" asked a panicking Mousepelt.  
"This one is." said Echomist as she stopped licking the tom. Berrysong set the she-cat down with a troubled look on her face.  
"She's dead." said Berrysong.  
"No!" yowled Echomist. Echomist took her daughter from Berrysong and started licking her and trying to warm her.  
"She's gone." whimpered Mousepelt.  
Echomist dropped her dead daughter. "No..." she whispered.  
"She still needs a name, so StarClan knows what to call her." said Berrysong.  
Fawnkit jumped to her paws. "Name her Shimmerkit!" she nearly yelled.  
"Shimmerkit..." said Echomist. Echomist looked at the silver she-cat with a blue gray stripe along her spine.  
"It's a good name for her." said Mousepelt. Echomist nodded.  
Fawnkit's heart filled with happiness. She got Shimmerkit the name she wanted! Now she only had to get The Judge to give Shimmerkit a second chance at life...  
"What about the tom?" asked Berrysong, who clearly didn't want to be around Fawnkit anymore.  
"You can name him." said Echomist.  
Mousepelt looked at the pale gray tom with darker patches. "Why not Wildkit? He looks like he might be trouble later on." said Mousepelt.  
Echomist nodded. "Welcome to CaveClan Wildkit." she said.  
"I'll go tell my love that you had your kits and I'll come back later and burry Shimmerkit." said Berrysong. Berrysong left the nursery.  
Fawnkit had to force herself not to growl. Why didn't they care for her? She was their kit! Fawnkit curled up and drifted back to sleep. 

_The star kit was waiting. "Oh thank you Fanwkit!" said Shimmerkit.  
"I won't forget my promise!" said Fawnkit.  
"You shouldn't worry about that right now. The Judge said he wanted to see you." said Shimmerkit.  
Fawnkit flinched. "The Judge wants to talk to me? Okay... I guess." she said.  
"He didn't say what it was about, sorry." said Shimmerkit.  
"That's okay, where did he say he was?" asked Fawnkit.  
Shimmerkit pointed with her tail to a thick forest. "He said he wanted to meet you in there." she said.  
Fawnkit nodded. "Alright, see you later." said Fawnkit.  
Shimmerkit nodded sadly.  
Fawnkit walked off into the forest. "Hello? The Judge?" she called.  
"Here." said a voice. Fawnkit looked up to see a dark brown tom with a white tipped tail. He was large and had multiple scars across his pelt and face.  
"Shimmerkit said you wanted to talk to me." said Fawnkit.  
"Correct. I have news I bring." said The Judge.  
"What kind of news?" asked Fawnkit.  
"It depends I guess. What I'm about to say will not affect you until later on." said The Judge.  
"What?" asked Fawnkit.  
"Great danger is coming for CaveClan. StarClan has given one cat the choice to either save or destroy the clan." said The Judge.  
Fawnkit blinked. "Me?" she asked.  
"Correct. But you will not have to choose until the danger is a day away. Your connection to StarClan will fade until your choice has been made, so you won't be able to dream of StarClan anymore. This means you won't be able to see Shimmerkit for a while. However occasionally I or another StarClan cat will visit you." said The Judge.  
Fawnkit's jaw fell open. "But Shimmerkit's my only friend!" she yelped.  
"I'm sorry Fawnkit, now wake up." said The Judge.  
"Nooo!" yelped Fawnkit, but the StarClan forest faded to black._

Fawnkit found herself back in the nursery, with the queens and their kits asleep now. Only Wildkit was awake, sniffing around the nursery. "Maybe you'll be my friend..." said Fawnkit. Wildkit only responded with a small squeak. Fawnkit walked out of the nursery and sighed. The tunnels had lit up a bit, possibly due to the sun thing Fawnkit had heard so much about.

"I know, I know. But what can we do about it?" asked Batstar. Fawnkit turned around to see Batstar and Berrysong talking to each other.

"We have to do something! We can't let them kill us all!" said Berrysong.

"Let the danger come, we'll face it as we always have, defending our clan with claw and tooth." said Batstar.

Fawnkit's eyes widened. Danger? Perhaps it was the danger The Judge had warned her about? Fawnkit's thoughts drifted to Shimmerkit. _I'll find a way to see you Shimmerkit. I won't forget my promise._


	3. Chapter 2

**The Judge is StarClan's judge. That's all you peoples need to know... but I can tell you that Judgey found the cave!**

**The Judge: JUDGEY?! Owlpath you dare!(Judgey speaks strangely sometimes xD)**

**LOL, Judgey is mad, quickly, oh with the chapter! I no own Warriors~**

* * *

Fawnkit's thoughts were clouded and quick. She couldn't stop thinking of StarClan, of The Judge, and of Shimmerkit. Most importantly, her promise to Shimmerkit. She had been troubled over the few days that had passed since The Judge had spoken to her.

"All cats old enough to set paw outside the cave gather around the lowrock for a clan meeting!" yowled Batstar. Fawnkit stood up and looked out of the nursery. Birdkit and Sweetkit sat next to her but she could tell that they were uncomfortable. News of a freak travels fast in a cave. Fawnkit's father sat on a flat rock near his den, the clan was gathering. Wolfberry was smoothing down her three kit's messy fur.

"Today three kits shall become apprentices for they have reached their sixth moon. Graykit, come forth." said Batstar. The gray she-cat walked calmly up to the leader. "From this day forth until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Graypaw, Rosethorn you shall mentor her, I trust that you will teach her everything Applenose taught you." said Batstar. Graypaw touched noses with Rosethorn. "Nightkit, come forth." The black tom walked up to Batstar, but with a little more excitement. "From this day forth until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Nightpaw, Stormcall you shall mentor him, I trust that you will teach him everything Whitestep taught you." Nightpaw touched noses with Stormcall. "Mudkit, come forth." Mudkit walked up to the leader, his face betraying no emotion. "From this day forth until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Mudpaw, Applenose you shall mentor him, I trust that you will teach him everything I taught you." said Batstar. Mudpaw touched noses with Applenose.

"Graypaw! Nightpaw! Mudpaw!" the clan cheered.

"One day that's going to be us!" said Birdkit.

"I know, I can't wait!" said Sweetkit.

Fawnkit watched as the clan scattered and the three new apprentices pester their mentors. "I wonder who's going to be my mentor..." she said.

"I bet you'll become your mother's apprentice!" said Birdkit. Fawnkit's tail tip twitched. She didn't want to be medicine cat!

"Yeah, you're just freaky enough to be a medicine cat!" said Sweetkit.

"Kits don't be mean to Fawnkit! Think don't speak!" said Socks. Fawnkit growled a little. She knew what they were all thinking, saying it or thinking it didn't change the fact that she was going to destroy the clan!

_I still have to wait until the day before the danger attacks. Hopefully it will attack soon so I don't have to be around these annoying kittypets anymore!_ Fawnkit's evil thoughts distracted her from the real world, Wildkit was sneaking up on her twitching tail. The small kit had proven to be troublesome already, and he had just opened his eyes! A few rumors drifted around of the possibility that Wildkit might have already seen the outside world. Fawnkit knew they weren't true. Wildkit had only had his eyes open a day or two. Not long enough to see the outside.

_Outsider, that's what I am... I'm different. Way too different..._ Fawnkit yelped as Wildkit bit down on her tail. She quickly turned around and hissed at him.

"Do you want to play?" asked Wildkit through the fur of her tail.

_Play?_ "S-sure?" said Fawnkit, but it came out as more of a question.

"Hooray! I'll be the leader and you be the deputy!" said Wildkit, he was purring.

"Alright Wild_star_ what do you command?" asked Fawnkit.

Wildkit thought for a moment. "I say that we should invade the enemy camp that is the warriors den. What do you think Fawnhunter?" asked Wildkit.

Fawnkit smiled at the name Wildkit had though of. Fawnhunter sounded deadly and strong! "I say we shall!"

Wildkit and Fawnkit giggled quietly as they snuck closer to the warrior's den. Suddenly Wildkit let out a small squeaky yowl and charged in with Fawnkit right behind him. "We are Wildstar and Fawnhunter, beware our power!" he announced. Most of the warriors were startled at the kit's sudden appearance.

"He is right! This is our den now and we demand that you make new extremely comfy nests and allow us to sleep in them!" said Fawnkit. A white tom with black jagged stripes, Jaggedstripe, calmly picked up Fawnkit and Wildkit. "Hey!" complained Fawnkit.

"Yeah, you're ruining our fun!" said Wildkit. Jaggedstripe set them down inside the nursery.

"Echomist, you might want to keep a closer eye on Wildkit, and maybe watch Fawnkit too. They charged into the warriors den claiming they were Wildstar and Fawnhunter and demanded us to make comfy nests for them." said Jaggedstripe, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Thank you Jaggedstripe! I was so worried!" said Echomist. Echomist snatched Wildkit away and out him at her belly.

Fawnkit walked quietly over to her own empty nest, the excitement of their game faded and Fawnkit went back to her old mood. _I'll never be like them. I'll destroy them all. After all, all I have to do is tell The Judge that I say destroy!_ However the thought of destroying the cats that treated her like an outsider wasn't as satisfying as it was before. _Oh Shimmerkit I want to see you so badly! I need help! _Fawnkit silently called.


	4. Chapter 3

"Fawnpaw. Fawnpaw..." the clan weakly called Fawnpaw's new name. Fawnpaw was given the mentor Snownose, a fluffy white she-cat.

Fawnpaw turned to look at Snownose. "Can we go outside the cave?" she asked. Snownose only nodded.

As soon as Fawnpaw was near the exit to the cave an invisible force hit her face. "What's this?" asked Fawnpaw, who was pawing the empty air, trying to feel for the wind that hit her.

"It's called wind sweetie. Don't worry about it." said Snownose.

"Alright." said Fawnpaw. _Wind? I wonder what else is out here! _"Whoa!" Fawnpaw looked at the land. It was a rocky land put still rather flat. The cave was dug into the bottom of a small cliff.

"Yes, yes. I remember the first time I set paw out here." said Snownose.

"Come on!" said Fawnpaw as she walked forward.

"Let me lead sweetie." said Snownose. Fawnpaw let her mentor pass her. "There's a smooth land not too far away where mentors train their apprentices. We'll go there later on." said Snownose.

"Cool." said Fawnpaw. _I wonder what will happen to this beautiful land when I tell The Judge that I say destroy... will it be destroyed too? Hopefully not. I like it. _thought Fawnpaw.

"Then there's a forest a while away, we've claimed some of the forest but not all. Just until the second river. I personally like the forest better then this plant-less place but you don't have to." said Snownose.

"How big is the territory?" asked Fawnpaw.

Snownose paused to think for a moment. "Large, but that's just because no other clans live near us."

"That's cool." said a barely listening Fawnpaw.

"If you fallow the sun as it sets you'll come upon snakestone. Many gray stones jabbing out of the ground, not flat like this place. You'll want to turn around because that place is home to snakes, it is in our territory but it marks the edge of it. Just like the second river of the forest." said Snownose.

"Snakes?" asked Fawnpaw. _What are snakes? Do you look like us?_

"Long creatures with scales instead of fur. They have no legs or paws and I think they only have two fangs. Oh! And their tongue is thin and splits into two. They like to flick out their tongue for some odd reason." said Snownose.

"Are they dangerous?" asked Fawnpaw.

"Yes, snakes have deadly poison that can kill you." said Snownose.

"Alright, stay away from snakestone. Got it." said Fawnpaw. _I hope the snakes get killed when the clan is._

"Then if you climb to the top of the cliff or go around it you'll come upon a twoleg horseplace. A few barn cats live there too. They aren't too hostile but we occasionally get into fights." said Snownose.

"Horse?" asked Fawnpaw. _There's so many things I don't know!_

"Large creatures with paws like stone. There's also sheep and cows. Chickens too. We'll go there so I don't have to explain them all to you sweetie." said Snownose.

"But what's the last way?" asked Fawnpaw.

"A river with a grassy hill beyond it." said Snownose. Snownose turned back toward the cave and jumped up onto the cliff. "Fallow me."

Fawnpaw looked up at the top of the cliff. The cliff wasn't that big but to her it was. "How am I going to get up there?" asked Fawnpaw.

"Just jump. I'll catch you sweetie." said Snownose. Fawnpaw jumped, her claws caught on the top of the cliff and Snownose grabbed her by the scruff.

Fawnpaw didn't feel safe at the top of the cliff. "Can we get away from the drop?" asked Fawnpaw. Snownose nodded.

Fawnpaw's pads ached from the journey... and stepping on a sharp stone. "Here we are sweetie." said Snownose. A big red building was in front of them. Fluffy creatures were eating the grass not too far off. Snownose led Fawnpaw through the horseplace and showed her the creatures that she had mentioned.

"Holy StarClan what's _that_?!" screeched Fawnpaw. A twoleg was ridding a horse not too far away from the fence where the two cats sat.

"A twoleg. They're really strange. I think the horse and other animals here are their pets." said Snownose.

Fawnpaw jumped down from the fence of the other side of the twoleg ridding the horse. "They look weird." she muttered.

"They won't harm us sweetie... but they may try to make us their pets. Let's go back to the camp." said Snownose. Fawnpaw slowly nodded.

~~Outsider~~

"What was the outside like? Did you get attacked? Did you find any other cats?" asked Wildkit. The kit had asked a lot of questions since Fawnpaw got back.

"The outside's really cool. You'll see it when you're an apprentice. And _if _I got attacked I would be hurt. I'm not hurt." said Fawnpaw.

"Oh come on, please? Tell me more!" said Wildkit.

"Wildkit!" called Echomist from the nursery.

"Talk to you later!" said Wildkit. Wildkit bounced over to the nursery.

"Yeah..." said Fawnpaw.

"Is it true?" asked Volepaw as he walked up to Fawnpaw.

"Is what true?" asked Fawnpaw.

"Do you have a crush on Wildkit or not?" asked Volepaw.

Fawnpaw hissed. "Brother, why are you talking to that freak?" asked Sandpaw.

"I just wanted to know if she had a crush on Wildkit or not..." muttered Volepaw.

"You're mousebrained. Freaks can't have crushes." said Sandpaw.

"Okay then." said Volepaw. Volepaw walked away with his sister.

"Mousebrains. I don't have a crush on anyone. Sandpaw's right. Freaks can't have crushes." said Fawnpaw. Fawnpaw gave hostile glances at any cat who dared to get near her.

"Fawnpaw, we've made a nest for you..." said Owlpaw. "That is if you want to sleep in the apprentices den. Being a freak and all I'm not sure."

Fawnpaw hissed. "Yes, I want to sleep in the apprentices den now that I'm an _apprentice._" said Fawnpaw. That night, even though the other apprentices surrounded her, Fawnpaw felt even more alone then she had in the nursery.

* * *

**Poor Fawnpaw. Even when she's around others she's alone. Fawnpaw must really hate them. Especially since Volepaw asked Fawnpaw is she had a crush on Wildkit and Sandpaw said that freaks can't have crushes. Poor Fawnpaw is blinded by rage. Whatever happened to the kit that was happily playing with Shimmerkit? Oh yeah, Judgey took her away. Sometimes even Judgey makes bad choices.**

**Oh yes, I'm in a little hole. I don't know if Fawnpaw's warrior name should be Fawnblossom, Fawnbelly, or Fawnwing. I kinda like Fawnblossom most but I'm not sure... I'll make my decision later because she won't be a warrior until a few more chapters have passed.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I have decided Fawnpaw's name to be Fawnblossom! Because it's pretty. The special addition to this story, Justin's Cave, will be up tomorrow. If you're like 'what?' then look at my profile. You'll also see the names of this story's planned squeals. Lovely Promises and Shimmering Echos. This may just be the story that I'm going to get farthest with. Maybe because I'm not bored with it yet and I've got plans. *Evil laugh* Including *Mouth gets covered by The Judge's paw***

**The Judge-You too much type...**

**Really Judgey? Really? Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

The morning air was cold. Snownose had gotten Fawnpaw up early to explore more of the territory. Fawnpaw opened her jaws in a wide yawn. "Do I really have to be up this early?" she asked.

"Yes sweetie." said Snownose.

_You'll all pay. Wait-I'm part of CaveClan... if I choose to destroy CaveClan then the danger might destroy _me _too! I must run away from CaveClan! But then again I don't know when the danger is coming and running away too soon might cause my death. I should learn some warrior skills first. Either that or become a barn cat... no way am I becoming a barn cat! Wait it is._

"Sweetie, stop!" Fawnpaw heard Snownose's warning too late and fell into a river. Fawnpaw splashed around and tried to get back onto the shore. Snownose was just watching as Fawnpaw struggled. The current was slowly taking Fawnpaw away.

It was just when Fawnpaw thought she would die from another mouthful of water she felt something grab onto her scruff and drag her out of the water. Fawnpaw took large mouthfuls of air.

"Are you okay?" asked the cat who had saved Fawnpaw.

"Yes, thank you. Who are you?" asked Fawnpaw.

"My name's Prince." said the tom.

"Okay, that's a strange name. My name's Fawnpaw." said Fawnpaw.

"And you called my name strange! You're name is stranger." said Prince. Prince was a large dark gray tabby tom with green eyes and white paws.

"Whatever. To me your name is strange and to you my name is strange." said Fawnpaw.

"Alright then. What were you doin' in the river? Think you could swim?" asked Prince.

"No, I wasn't looking where I was going and I fell in." said Fawnpaw.

"Hey, are you of those bone-eating wild cats?" asked Prince. Fawnpaw nodded. "Well I'd say you couldn't win a battle against my son!"

"I haven't learned any battle moves yet." said Fawnpaw.

"I see..." said Prince.

"I should probably get back. They'll be wondering where I am." said Fawnpaw. Fawnpaw turned around and watched the river.

After a while Prince spoke. "I know a shallow part you can cross."

"Can you show me it?" asked Fawnpaw.

"Yes, but I don't think I will." said Prince.

"Why not?!" asked Fawnpaw.

"'Cause my owners be wantin' more cats after my two daughters died. I'd say you should come with us, live a better life." offered Prince.

_If I say yes I could escape the danger, and I wouldn't have to hunt for myself or fight! But should I really leave behind my warrior life? _Fawnpaw thought for a few moments more. "Give me more information." said Fawnpaw.

"Well we have two big owners and three kit owners. The kit owners are all gentle and nice. They give us food and water every night and let us roam outside the fence. There are five of us. Me, my mate Goldie, my son Royalty, my father King, and a she-kit named Goddess." said Prince.

"I don't know..." said Fawnpaw.

"If you go you can have my son Royalty as a mate! You'll have the most beautiful and handsome kits. Come on, why not?" asked Prince.

_I'm too young to have kits or a mate. But then again I'd be escaping danger and my clan... _thought Fawnpaw.

"Fawnpaw! Fawnpaw where are you?" called the voice of her father, Batstar.

"It's either us or them. Who do you choose?" asked Prince.

Fawnpaw dug her claws into the ground. Why did choices have to be so hard for her?

* * *

**So what do you think Fawnpaw's going to choose? Her clan or Prince and his family? Will she really become a kittypet to escape her clan and the danger that hangs over them like storm clouds? Will Fawnpaw's choice be smart or will it be wrong? Should she go with Prince and become mate to his son, is his offer as really as sweet as it seems? Or should Fawnpaw come back to her clan and live as an outsider? You'll find out in the next chapter when it comes~**


	6. Chapter 5

**The special addition Justin's Cave has been put up. Also I've added summaries to Lovely Promises and Shimmering Echos, I've also thought of another sequel; Revenge isn't Sweet. It also has a summery. Heh, I've got big plans for this story. Before I start this chapter I must tell you all something; I need warrior names for Volepaw(Tom), Sandpaw(She-Cat), Owlpaw(Tom), Ravenpaw(Tom), Lionpaw(She-Cat), Darkpaw(She-Cat), Graypaw(She-Cat), Nightpaw(Tom), Mudpaw(Tom), Birdkit(She-Cat), and Sweetkit(She-Cat). If you could offer up a warrior name for a least one it would help. So now on with the story!**

* * *

Fawnpaw looked from Prince to the territory beyond the river. _Oh StarClan please send me a sign so I make the right choice! _Fawnpaw closed her eyes and prayed that StarClan would send her a sign.

When she opened her eyes she didn't see Prince standing in front of her, instead she saw an older version of herself, her belly swollen with kits. A light blue collar around her neck. Five kits played around her, two older then the other three. A rather handsome light gray tabby with dark green eyes sat near her. Without thinking Fawnpaw knew who it was, Royalty. Fawnpaw shut her eyes again.

Fawnpaw opened her eyes again to find that barely a heartbeat had passed. _I know what I want now. _she thought.

"So, who's it gonna be?" asked Prince.

"..."

"I don't have all day!" hissed Prince.

"..."

"Answer me!" growled Prince. Prince snarled at Fawnpaw.

"No."

"What?" asked Prince.

"No I will not come with you. My heart belongs to my clan." said Fawnpaw.

"You'll never cross the river."

"I will. Goodbye now." said Fawnpaw. Fawnpaw walked along the river's edge.

_My heart belongs to my clan... oh StarClan, help me! I don't understand anything! At first I would have destroyed CaveClan without hesitation, but now... would I? Can I really destroy them when my heart belongs to them?_

Fawnpaw sighed. Things were so hard in her life right now.

"Fawnpaw! Fawnpaw! Fawnpaw please answer me!" called Batstar.

_Fake worry. He doesn't care at all. I should have gone with Prince... but those words were true..._

_"Does he really not care? They've been very busy. As medicine cat and leader. Can you really blame them with all the guilt they're feeling now?"_

Fawnpaw looked around her. "Who are you? Where are you?" asked Fawnpaw.

_"There is no need to worry little one. I am me. That is all you need to know. For where... I am dead. I'm in StarClan. Do not freak. I'm just here to show you a way to where your heart lies."_

"Alright. Show me a place to cross." said Fawnpaw.

_"Look at the path of stones in the river. I'm pretty sure that you can cross them."_

Fawnpaw looked down at the water with wide eyes. Sure enough there was a path of stones. _How could I have not noticed those? _Fawnpaw placed one paw onto the flat gray stone in the river. Then the next. Then her back paws. The rock was kind of wet but Fawnpaw stayed on it by digging her claws into it. She placed her paws carefully on the next stones and soon she found herself on the opposite bank.

"I did it!" said Fawnpaw cheerfully. Fawnpaw shook her semi-wet pelt. "I didn't fall in!"

"Faaawwwnnnnppppaaawww... are you out there? Have you caught any prey? The clan needs prey!" yelled Batstar.

_The voice was wrong. Batstar doesn't care about me. All he cares about is the rest of his clan. NOT me._ thought Fawnpaw. "Father?" Fawnpaw weakly called out. Batstar didn't hear her. "Father!" she called. This time Batstar turned his head.

"Oh! Fawnpaw! Why are you wet?" asked Batstar.

"I fell into the river. Not that you would care." said Fawnpaw.

"That's strange... Snownose said you ran off into the woods, she never said you fell into the river." said Batstar.

"I never ran off into the woods! Sure, I thought about it but I said no!" yelled Fawnpaw.

"...'Said no'? What does that mean?" asked Batstar.

"A kittypet wanted me to become a kittypet but I rejected it." said Fawnpaw.

"Good then. You're fallowing the warrior code! It's a good thing to fallow the warrior code!" said Batstar.

"You didn't." said Fawnpaw.

"You're not in trouble unless you get yelled at. StarClan didn't yell at me so I didn't get into trouble." said Batstar.

Fawnpaw narrowed her eyes. He was wrong. The Judge probably didn't want to yell at Batstar and would send him to the Place of No Stars. Either that or The Judge turned a blind eye on them because they loved each other... Probably not. They would both go to the Place of No Stars.

"Now come on, let's get back to camp." said Batstar. Batstar turned and walked away, not waiting for Fawnpaw to fallow.

_This is where my heart lies. But my heart doesn't belong to anyone. Only me. I hold the power of choice in my paws. They're all going down._

* * *

**It's just like me to end on a creepy or cliff-hanger note. I love making people wonder what's coming next! Now I still need warrior names for the cats listed above. So review please!**


	7. Chapter 6

"Oh thank StarClan you're okay!" said Snownose. Snownose ran up to Batstar and Fawnpaw.

"Like you would care. You didn't even bother to tell Batstar that I fell into the river. You told him that I ran off into the woods!" growled Fawnpaw.

"Well I over heard a tom ask you if you wanted to go with him and be a kittypet sweetie." said Snownose.

"That doesn't mean I said yes!" growled Fawnpaw.

"Calm yourself Fawnpaw!" said Batstar.

Fawnpaw dug her claws into the ground and she took a deep breath, then relaxed. Physically, mentally her mind was still burning with rage.

"Good." said Batstar. Batstar entered the cave and Fawnpaw fallowed him, Snownose too. Batstar said a greeting to the cat who was guarding the cave, Bluemist.

Fawnpaw walked into the apprentices den.

"Hi freak!" said Owlpaw. Some of the other apprentices giggled.

"You're just in time for our little game!" said Sandpaw.

"No thanks." grumbled Fawnpaw.

"Are you sure? We're thinking up the best couples!" said Lionpaw.

"Yes, I'm sure." said Fawnpaw. Fawnpaw curled up in her nest.

"Well alright." said Owlpaw.

"Yeah, who wants a talk to a freak." said Nightpaw.

"I know, right?" asked Sandpaw.

"Hey, hey! I think Spidertooth and Rosethorn would make a great couple!" said Darkpaw.

"Yeah, they're both stuck up and think they're the greatest warriors in all of StarClan!" said Ravenpaw.

Volepaw and Sandpaw rolled their eyes. "Please, Rosethorn could do so much better the our father." said Volepaw.

"Hey, how did your father feel when Socks announced that she was expecting Ivyshadow's kits?" asked Owlpaw.

"I don't think he cared." laughed Sandpaw.

"Must have been too busy mooning over Rosethorn!" giggled Ravenpaw.

The apprentices burst into laughter.

"Could you all just shut up?!" shouted Fawnpaw.

The apprentices glared at her.

"Freak!" said Mudpaw.

"You're no fun!" said Graypaw.

"Yeah, they're right!" said Volepaw.

Fawnpaw groaned and got up. "I hate you all!" she growled. Then Fawnpaw stormed out of the den... and right into Wildkit.

"Oh! Sorry Fawnpaw!" said Wildkit.

"No, no. It was my fault." said Fawnpaw. _Gaaahhh! My heart is thumping in my ears! It's sooo annoying! What does it mean? Hey, Wildkit looks cuter then before... that's strange... WAIT, WHAT?!_ Fawnpaw panicked.

"What's wrong Fawnpaw?" asked Wildkit.

"N-nothing!" said Fawnpaw. _WildFawn. WildFawn. WildFawn. GAAHH! MAKE IT STOP!_

"Y-you don't l-look okay..." said Wildkit. Fawnpaw looked into his eyes and saw into his thought. _"You look beautiful."_ Was what he wanted to say.

"No! No! I'm fine!" said Fawnpaw.

"Okay. Hey did you hear that Applenose is going to move into the nursery soon? She's expecting Yellowgaze's kits!" said Wildkit, who was rather eager to change the subject.

"Oh, that's cool. Who do you think will be the temporary deputy while she's in the nursery?" asked Fawnpaw, the thought of her loving Wildkit still in her mind.

"Maybe Heatherpool. Who do you think is going to mentor Mudpaw while she's in the nursery?" asked Wildkit.

"Probably Mousepelt." said Fawnpaw.

"Yeah, I guess so. But we'll have to wait." said Wildkit.

"How many moons do you have to wait until you become an apprentice? Four?" asked Fawnpaw.

"Yup!" Wildkit puffed up his chest. "I'm going to join you in the apprentices den!"

"You'd better watch out, sometimes they're annoying!" said Fawnpaw.

"WILDFAWN!" yelled Volepaw.

Fawnpaw and Wildkit glared at Volepaw.

"What? I ship it!" said Volepaw.

"Oh my StarClan, no, just no." said Wildkit.

"Yeah, we're not in love!" said Fawnpaw. _But we are... I can see it in his eyes. I love him. He loves me. But I can't admit it! This must be my secret and it must never be shared. I fear rejection. His mind might change, and I'll be more of an outsider then before._

* * *

**So what do you think? Are you on Volepaw's side? Do you ship WildFawn? I also still need warrior names for my little kits and apprentices.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I have the warrior names for Volepaw, Sandpaw, and Lionpaw now. Volepounce, Sandface, and Lionpetal. I also have Fawnpaw and Wildkit's names. But I've had them for a while. As I told you earlier Fawnpaw will become Fawnblossom, and I didn't tell you this but Wildkit will become Wildhunter. So I do not need any more suggestions for Vole, Sand, or Lion. Thank you~**

* * *

"StarClan, although we cannot see you right now I ask you to look down on Volepaw and Sandpaw, kits of Spidertooth and Socks. They have trained hard in your ways, please accept them as no longer apprentices, but warrior. Volepaw, I call upon the power of StarClan to give you your new name, from now on you shall be known as Volepounce. I hope StarClan accepts you. Sandpaw, I call upon the power of StarClan to give you your new name, from now on you shall be known as Sandface!" said Batstar.

"Volepounce! Sandface!" the clan cheered.

_Sandface is a dump name. Volepounce is too. They're both jerks. I hope StarClan turns a blind eye on this ceremony. _thought Fawnpaw.

"As you may know Applenose, my deputy, is expecting Yellowgaze's kits. While she is in the nursery Bluemist will be temporary deputy." said Batstar.

"Bluemist! Bluemist!" the clan cheered again.

_It sounds like this is just an excuse to cheer. _thought Fawnpaw.

"The meeting is over." said Batstar. The clan scattered.

"Fawnpaw! Fawnpaw!" called Wildkit.

Fawnpaw turned around to face Wildkit. "Hello there Wildkit." said Fawnpaw.

"I know you're an apprentice and all, but would you like to play leader and deputy with me?" asked Wildkit.

"Sure!" said Fawnpaw. She was purring happily.

"You can be leader this time." said Wildkit.

"Alright then. Wildclaw, I think there are some traitors in our clan that is DeerClan." said Fawnpaw.

"Oh no! What shall we do Fawnstar?" asked Wildkit.

"I say we attack them." said Fawnpaw.

"Good idea my lo..leader!" said Wildkit, who quickly corrected himself after almost saying 'love'.

"Now who are they?" asked Fawnpaw.

"I think... Birdwing and Sweetbelly are." said Wildkit.

"Alright, then let's go!" said Fawnpaw.

Fawnpaw and Wildkit slowly walked up to Birdkit and Sweetkit.

"We are Wildclaw and Fawnstar of DeerClan, we accuse you, Birdwing and Sweetbelly, of being traitors!" said Wildkit.

Sweetkit gave a small gasp. "But whatever did we do that was wrong my leader and deputy? I'm just a little medicine cat." said Sweetkit.

"Yes, whatever did we do that was wrong?" asked Birdkit, who was giggling.

"You... uhh... you.. ate all of the prey in the territory!" said Fawnpaw.

"Oh no wonder why my name is Sweetbelly, I'm sorry. I just got so hungry." said Sweetkit.

"Oh no! Whatever will you do to us?" asked Birdkit.

"Go out and catch us some prey." said Wildkit.

Birdkit and Sweetkit ran over to the fresh-kill pile while giggling. They returned with a mouse and a vole.

"Here you go my masters." said Sweetkit.

"Yes, here. We didn't do anything to it. I totally did not put maggots in it." said Birdkit.

Fawnpaw sniffed the mouse and vole. "You really didn't, right?" asked Fawnpaw.

"Oh, don't worry. I really didn't. Just pretend." said Birdkit.

Wildkit took a bite of the vole. "Oh no! Maggots!" he said and fell down, acting as if he was chocking.

The kits and Fawnpaw giggled as Wildkit got up and smoothed his messy fur.

"FAWNPAW, TRAINING!" yelled Snownose.

"Sorry, got to go!" said Fawnpaw. Fawnpaw raced over to her mentor, unhappy that she had been called away from Wildkit.

Volepounce watched them go, then turned his gaze to Wildkit. "She really does like him, and he really does like her." he muttered.

"What was that?" asked Sandface.

"Nothing!" said Volepounce.

* * *

**Will Wildkit and Fawnpaw ever tell each other of their love for each other? Will Sandface and Volepounce continue to be jerks? Or will Volepounce and Sandface stop being mean to Fawnpaw? Well... Volepounce wasn't really mean to Fawnpaw but he annoyed her a lot. So will that change? Maybe yes, maybe no. I still need warrior names for the rest of the apprentices and kits.**


End file.
